


Amanecer

by Sendero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendero/pseuds/Sendero
Summary: Drabble creado para la Haikyuu Week de Haikyuu Yaoi.Pensamientos de Ukai Keishin mirando el Sol del Amanecer.





	Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Haikyuu!! no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al autor: Furudate Haruichi

Mientras reposaba, viendo el sol del amanecer, pensó cuanto había cambiado su vida los últimos meses. No es que hubiese habido un cambio rotundo. Cualquiera que lo viese de afuera opinaría que nada cambio demasiado, seguía atendiendo la tienda de conveniencia, seguía yendo a trabajar en la cosecha, seguían sus amigos, el Club de Vecinos, su familia…  
¡Tanto alboroto por jugar al entrenador con esos chiquillos! había comentado un pariente. En esa ocasión su abuelo lo miró. Nunca lo había mirado, nunca así. Ni siquiera cuando era su entrenador. Esa mirada lo dejó hueco, indefenso, como si lo hubiese atravesado, como si fuera transparente. Fue sentirse completamente adivinado. Eso le heló la sangre, guardaba secretos y no tenían intenciones de andar revelándolos y menos a ese viejo cascarrabias, no ahora. Pero no, al instante la vista del viejo se nubló de recuerdos y hasta esbozó una leve sonrisa. Le respondió con un gesto de complicidad, probablemente estaba rememorando al Pequeño Gigante o alguno de sus jugadores destacados, obviamente no a él, él no lo había sido. Se reconoció en esa mirada como en un espejo, así se vería cuando hablaba de Hinata o Kageyama, así de dichoso se vería, seguramente, cuando recordaba la actuación de Tsukishima en el último partido, así se veía su amigo Makoto cuando comentaba el avance de Yamaguchi en sus saques… ¿Así se sentiría ser padre?  
Sonrió al ver asomar el sol. Nunca hubiera imaginado una dicha tan particular. Y todo gracias a EL, si así con mayúsculas. Porque el era único. Se presentó en su vida con una insistencia que nunca había visto. Y hasta hoy que lo conocía mas y mejor se preguntaba ¿Cómo puede ser tan inseguro y tan tenaz al mismo tiempo? Y fue así como aquel maestro, que solía ir a comprar su almuerzo, lo instó a mover una ficha, solo una ficha y con eso patearle todo el tablero.  
Gracias a él había descubierto esa vocación, el placer de entrenar a esos jóvenes, el placer de verlos crecer, el placer de verlos volar. Gracias a él había descubierto el placer de leer poesía. Si poesía.  
Recordaba el rostro de su madre, completamente azorada, cuando descubrió el libro en su mesa de noche “Así que poesía ¿Desde cuándo?” Había dicho burlona. “Desde que Sensei me lo prestó ¿Acaso no viste el nombre en la primera hoja cuando lo curioseaste?”  
Si, sonaba dura y cruel su respuesta. Pero se había propuesto ser implacable al respecto. Le dolía ser así con sus padres pero ya no quería dejar lugar a dudas. Sabía que ellos sufrían, que no era lo que hubiesen preferido pero no cabía otra posibilidad. El, su único hijo, había salido del placard y les había confesado su homosexualidad, y sobre eso había decidido borrar toda posibilidad de ambigüedad. En esa ocasión su padre había chasqueado la lengua y mirado a su madre con una rudeza inusual. “Te dije que la terminaras con el tema” fueron sus palabras antes de retirarse de la sala. Le sorprendió el comentario ¿Había habido una conversación entre sus padres al respecto? … Por supuesto que la había habido.  
Salir a la terraza a fumar con su padre era una de las cosas que los unían, era la forma que ambos tenían de demostrarse que, a pesar de todo, no eran tan diferentes. Esa vez fue su padre quien rompió el silencio mientras le convidaba un cigarrillo  
“¿Tan importante es Sensei como para hacerte leer poesía?”  
“¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Qué?” fue la respuesta casi inaudible.  
“Entonces deberías hacer algo al respecto” Lo escuchó decir mientras entraba a la casa para dejarlo intencionalmente a solas con sus pensamientos.  
Gracias a ese comentario se había decidido a enfrentar la situación. Gracias a su padre había encontrado el valor de confesarse. Gracias a su padre había conocido la dicha de saberse correspondido.  
Y gracias a todo lo vivido durante esos meses, ahora que aquel maestro insistente y tenaz dormía en sus brazos, podía sonreír de cara a nuevo amanecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer mi primera publicación.


End file.
